How It May Have Been
by HarrySuzyfan
Summary: Harry is found abused by the Abbots and taken by them from the durseley's an forms a quick relationship with Susan Bones.TOTALLY ABONDONED. ADOPTED BY Phoenix0321
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline everything else Harry Potter related belongs to JK Rowling, I write this for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of the public.

**(A/N I will not be posting to many of these as I have read a lot of fanfiction and know how much you hate them. VOLDEMORT IS NO MORE HE MADE NO HORCRUXES HE IS DEAD. THIS IS A HARRY POTTER AND SUSAN BONES fanfiction as well as an AU. I may be stealing some ideas from other fanfictions if I offend sorry I would ask but I cant find the author and I am new to fanfiction. Harry and his two other friends HA and SB are extremely smart NL is ok not a complete smarty pants) **

Chapter 1.

"Albus should we check on Harry it has been five years" Minerva McGonagall was talking to the headmaster in his study.

"Minerva he is fine don't worr" he was cut off as the fire place roared into life and John and Elisa Abbot stepped out.

"Albus" they shrieked "You have much to answer for".

Now Albus being Albus wanted to know what was going on "What the fuck going on" he asked quickly.

"As you know" John started "We were in surrey for our muggle friends anniversary party when we heard a shriek of pain form their neighbors house as we were the only ones around we went to check it out and we found" he paused and was looking rather green.

Elisa picked up the story "We found a boy of five or six hiding in a broom cupboard while he had obviously been badly beaten recently he had most of his bones broken and when we asked who had done this he replied his family" Albus wondered 'What has this to do with me' while Minerva looked sick.

"Incase you are wondering what this has to do with you we where at Number 4 Privet Drive" John said, Minerva gasped and drew her wand at Albus.

"You are under arrest for child neglect, conspiracy to harm a child and blatant disregard for a Childs safety" (A/N Made the last one up deal with it) then twelve aurors came out of the fire.

"I thought that would be the case so I brought backup" John said and now Dumbledore was being led away in handcuffs to await trial.

Twelve days later Albus was tried and the Abbots became Harry's legal guardian he was already living with them and had a good life but whenever he did something wrong he immediately backed away and tried to run when asked why he responded with "The Dursleys" in addition to having enough food and everything else he could want (he wasn't spoiled more than any other 6 year old) as his adopted father was an auror and his mother a healer (his mother had the night shift and father was assigned as a guard to saint mungos in the night) they spent a lot of time together during the day with Hannah (Harry's new sister) and Harry, they played quidditch and other games and had fun with Hannah's best friend Susan Bones they learned a lot about magic and already new most of the second year spells before they were 7.

All three of them loved books and learning the only thing that the parents noticed was weird was how Harry and Susan acted around each other they were always flirting and Harry always had his arm around her when they found out at Harry and Hannah's 8th birthday (they had the same one March 21st) that they had been going out in secrete since the age of 6 and a half and were deeply in love that the parents figured it out. They celebrated this new news and the fact that all of them could do nonverbal 6th year spells (yup they are really smart) they also new some auror level spells and most of the healing ones. When they owled headmistress McGonagall with the news she immediately came over (she did this often to the point the kids called her "Aunt Minnie") and took the Trace off of them (the ministry doesn't control the Trace just monitors it).

**TBC**

**I am not going to beg for reviews but I would enjoy some input and what do you think friends with Hermione or not. **

**(A/N I will never do a three way marriage like some fanfics also my second or third fic will be a Harry/Parvati fic until then I suggest you read second chance if you like those fics it is rated M be warned. Next chapter is longer, also i have had some reveiws with the whole 6 and a half this is the magic world and read the next chapter they are blank blank and have been since they met so the love thing dosen't come as a suprise)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline everything else Harry Potter related belongs to JK Rowling, I write this for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of the public.

(A/N this will be a good chapter I hope: Harry gets his inheritance and nothing, nothing will make me have Ron Weasley as a friend of Harry or Hermoine also sorry JackPotr I am intend to use marauder cove).

Chapter 2

The morning of Harry's ninth birthday he got a letter from gringotts saying to come to the will reading of his parents and claim his inheritance at eleven that day, Hannah and Susan got a letter of the same (Hannah's without the will part) but at different times.

Harry and Susan turned into their animagus form of a male and female ravens and Hannah turned into her falcon, they had learned this from Harry's godfather who gave them hints and tricks to help it along, (their parent's just aperated when Susan's hawk patronus came to tell them they were there.

_As the goblins came to lead them to the conference room their parents and Susan's Aunt watched as the kids made friends with the goblins Griphook, Scarleg, Scarface (Scarlegs brother) and finally Sawarm. They went to Lilly and James Potters will reading first and met two men there and one looked like a half giant._

_"This will is enchanted to speak in the voices of those who wrote it" Griphook announced._

_"This is the last will and testament of Lilly and James Potter to Remus John Lupin we leave the amount of 2 million galleons and the hope that he is in Harry's life, to Rubeus Hagrid we leave the amount of 1 million galleons as long as he invests some in cooking classes no offense meant, the rest goes to our son Harry a total of 59 billion galleons (A this Lupin and Hagrid fainted) and all 5 of our property's and the house elf named Dobby who was stolen by the Malfoy's, treat him well he knows all of the property's and all of their hidey holes (Then Dobby came out and introduced himself and Harry was very kind and asked him to go back to the Abbott house and wait for him there) and if anything should happen to us he is to live with the Longbottoms (Harry was already good friends with Neville) never is he to live with the Dursleys. Also Sirius Black wasn't our secrete keeper it was Peter Petigrew who is a rat animagus living with the Weasleys we know just what went on after our death (Amelia Bones Susan's Aunt got a copy of that) good luck and also a portrait of us and extras are down in the vault so we can speak to you._

_Signed _

_Lilly Potter_

_James Potter_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Sirius Black _

_Susan's Aunt left after Susan's parents will was read to free Sirius Black._

_"Now time for the inheritance test you three" Griphook said "Now just put a drop of blood in the basin Hannah" she did and a piece of paper came out._

_"Sole heiress to the most Ancient and Noble House of Abbot and heiress to Lord Gryffindor" everyone gasped "Now Susan your turn" she to put a drop of blood in the basin and the paper came out. _

_"Sole heiress to the most Ancient and Noble House of Bones and the Heiress to Lady Hufflepuff and soul bonded to the heir of Ravenclaw. Susan started to cry as the chances of her and Harry being together all but vanished and Harry put his arm around her and hugged her saying it would all be all right._

"Now Harry it is your turn" said Griphook, Harry put his blood in and waited and waited then the piece of paper read "Sole heir to the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Peverall, Black and the heir to Lady Ravenclaw soul bonded to the heiress of Hufflepuff" and Susan immediately kissed him so passionately that the adults and goblins present were astounded Harry responded by bringing her down on the couch and his tongue ran across her lips begging for entrance and she let it in and their tongues started dueling each other eventually the adults managed to break them apart.

"Sorry" the said meekly "I doubt it" everyone else coursed "Just don't rush things to much" Susan's Aunt said "Okay" Harry and Susan said in the same breath. Afterward they went down to the potter vault and got the pictures of Harry's mom and dad who where asleep so they didn't introduce themselves yet and then went home when they got there the two nine year olds climbed into Harry's bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

_New chapter coming._

_(A/N I wish it to be known that I may not use a point of view in this story except in certain scenes if you don't know what I am talking about you should not be reading this it is rated M for a reason). _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline everything else Harry Potter related belongs to JK Rowling, I write this for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of the public.

(A/N OK to summarize Harry was found beaten and broken by the Abbots and they took him in, he had two friends Susan Bones and his adopted sister Hannah Abbot, Dumbledore is in Askaban awaiting trial, Harry and Susan are soul bonded and after they claimed their inheritance they fell asleep together in Harry's bed).

Underlining means spells.

"Bloody Fucking Hell!" the two nine year olds awoke to Harry's adopted father John finding them in the same bed and cursing so loud people in Scotland probably heard them, this was followed by Harry's mother, sister and Susan's aunt screaming along with John.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing in the same bed" shrieked Susan's aunt.

"Well we are soul bonded and the closer we are the stronger the bond becomes and we figured this would be a good place to start" Susan stated to them all.

"And when did you decide to do this" Harry's mother asked.

"Right after we decided on what to name our children and how many we would have and where to live, get married and what school to send the kids to" Harry replied with a straight face and laughed along with Susan when all of the adults plus Hannah fainted.

After they brought them back with four quick enervates from the wands they had gotten yesterday to celebrate the occasion both of them had two wands apiece Susan's consisted of red wood 10 inches supple with the core being unicorn tail hair good for defense against the dark arts and chestnut 10 and a half inches rather supple with the core being a strand of sphinx mane good for charms.

Harry's wands where ash 11 inches flexible core of dragon heartstring from a Hungarian horntail good for transfiguration and Osage Orange 10 inches rather tough to bend core of hair from a chimera very powerful good for all aspects of magic. Over the next few days they were trained to use dual wands to give them extra power in a fight while studying other aspects of magic Harry stumbled on to something in a book that could give him a good chance to get some revenge on Dumbledore at his trial the book read _If one is accused the accused can duel his accuser to the death for a chance to regain his honor._

The next chance Harry got he told Amelia to let that bit slip to Dumbledore so Harry could shame him and if necessary goad him into it. On the day of the hearing to 30th of July a day before Harry and Hannah's birthday and Hannah had told him that she had invited Neville to come (much to his surprise but he had always suspected she had a crush on Neville) Dumbledore challenged Harry to the duel and Harry excepted (Battle scene kind of gory) Harry drew his two wands and started launching auror level spells at Dumbledore in a matter of seconds Dumbledore was bound, gagged, upside down and was bleeding from multiple injuries and was missin his left hand, Dumbledore managed to free himself shooting a few curses at Harry who simply dodged which only insured to infuriate Dumbledore more who was now on the defensive and losing badly he was finally disarmed and banished to his cell in Askaban.

Needless to say the Ministry was shocked as a nine year old beat the man they had until recently thought to be the strongest among them with out breaking a sweat. In an interview a member of the daily prophet go he said"My father taught me everything he new and I've mastered most auror spells thanks to him". When they got home there was an owl with three letters saying the same thing.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts as fifth year students the following year only so you can take your owls and then you will become newt students depending on the grade also the founders heir dorms have been opened for you so we will not sort you the password is founder and is located on the fifth floor corridor behind the portrait of a man eating soup also you must choose electives and at least one club to be in the clubs and electives are listed below.

Electives

Care of magical creatures.

Arithmancy.

Ancient runes.

Divination.

Muggle studies.

Clubs

Gob stones.

Chess.

Ancient runes.

Astronomy.

Dueling club.

Charms club.

Transfiguration club.

Potions club.

Quidditch teams.

They all wrote back saying Ancient runes and Arithmancy for electives and Ancient runes, Astronomy, Dueling club, Charms club and Transfiguration club for clubs they were sent back the usual school supplies list saying that Astronomy took place at lunch on Mondays and midnight till 1:00 the same day ancient runes started at 6:30 Monday evening and went till 8:00. Dueling club started at 6:30 and went till 7:00 on Tuesday and charms club started at 9:00 and went till 10:30 on Tuesday. Transfiguration club started took place for two hours starting at 6:00 on Wednesday and congratulating them all.

(A/N what you think?).


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline everything else Harry Potter related belongs to JK Rowling, I write this for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of the public.

(A/N Harry and Hannah and Susan are going to Hogwarts to take the OWLS as they are extreme geniuses and are only going there for that purpose though they will live there for the year and study with the professors so as to not waste time, also some people have been complaining about how young Harry and Susan where when they started dating, you would be surprised at how young people start dating, I had my first girlfriend at 7 and most other people that I went to school with at the time had one at 6 and also take into account that they have soul bonded at the age they first met which was 6 which in my story means that they instantly fell in love and are basically married, also I would like to apologize to everyone about grammar mishaps I am only a 7th grader so lay off a bit and this is my first story I have ever written and I am surprised and thankful to all of you that have marked it as a favorite in the time it has been up, with that here is chapter 4, also I will try to write from the trios point of view from now on).

Chapter 4

Harry's POV.

Harry awoke on September 1st to a tickling sensation around his face, when he opened his eyes he found the cause his beautiful girlfriend was laying with her hair in his face and her head on his chest.

"Harry are you awake" Susan asked from her spot.

"Yes I could get used to this you know" Harry replied.

"Well you guys have a whole year ahead of us to do just this" came a voice from the doorway and to their surprise it was Neville

"What are you doing here mate?" came a confused question from Harry.

"I came over to celebrate getting into Hogwarts two years early" Neville replied.

"What?" two stunned replies came from the bed.

"I won't be in your year taking the owls I will be a year below you in fourth year but I will still hang around with you lot quite a bit and we will be sharing a dorm anyway"

**(FLASHBACK yesterday)**

Neville's POV.

"I am here to take the inheritance test Mr. Griphook" Neville stated nervously.

"Don't worry about it you may even come out stronger than you went in" the goblin replied leaving Neville, Harry, Hannah, Susan and their respective guardians curious.

"Now just put some blood in the basin and all will be revealed" the goblin said and Neville taking one look at Hannah to give himself some courage he did so.

"Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom and heir to Lord Slytherin (everyone in the room gasped) and soul bonded to the heiress of Lord Gryffindor" Griphook said. Everyone looked at Neville then to Hannah and realized that this had not been a surprise to the two who had figured something like this had happened.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"We have to get up and get to the train so we can get a decent compartment" Neville said.

"Ughh do we" Harry started.

"Have to" Susan finished.

"Yes you do come on get up and don't make me send Hannah up here" Neville threatened and the other to got up immediately they did not want that.

In less than two hour the small 'family' was at the platform and they got on even though it was only ten in the morning. They watched as the Weasley family appeared and Fred, George, Percy and Lee Jordan who had been staying with them that weekend got on the train, the twins and Lee came to their compartment and they introduced them self's by heiress to houses and then to founders then actually said their names.

"Susan Bones nine and a half and soul bonded to Ravenclaws heir over there" Susan said.

"Neville Longbottom nine and three quarters soul bonded to Gryffindor's heiress" Neville said.

"Hannah Abbot nine and some odd thing soul bonded to Slytherin's heir" she put in, the Weasley's had gotten used to the fact that Neville was Slytherin's heir.

"Harry Potter and adopted Abbot nine and some odd thing soul bonded to the Hufflepuff heiress over there" Harry put in, the Weasley's did not care and started talking and when they (Harry and Co.) said that they would be in the founders dorms the Weasley's and Lee excepted the invite to hang out some time as long as Harry and the others taught them something.

"We are here," the twins chorused and Harry used a spell to put them all in their Hogwarts robes and they left.

(A/N longer than normal I hope that all of them will be like this in the future R is all I ask you don't have to R&R, I will try to update more and this will be a nice long story and as soon as the summer comes I will update weekly until then I can't promise anything).


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline everything else Harry Potter related belongs to JK Rowling, I write this for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of the public.

(A/N Harry arrives at Hogwarts and starts the teacher tutoring)

"May I have your attention please" the Headmistress called out over the ruckus in the great hall and slowly it quieted.

"I only have a few things to mention the first is I would like to announce that all four of the Hogwarts heirs and heiress have returned this year and they mightily reflect on their ancestors" gasps were herd through out the hall as she announced this.

"Mrs. Susan Potter nee Bones age nine and a half heiress to Hufflepuff and soul bonded to Mr. Harry Potter who is age nine and three quarters and heir to Ravenclaw" at this everyone started whispering and gasping and giggling.

"Next is Mrs. Hannah Longbottom nee Abbot age nine and three quarters heiress to Gryffindor and soul bonded to Mr. Neville Longbottom who is age nine and a half and heir to Slytherin" at this there were shrieks of surprise.

Neville got up from a small table for four and said, "Not all Slytherin's are evil and some are quite friendly so don't list ambition and being dark in the same book" with this he sat down.

Susan then stood "Most Gryffindor's are brave but they are also severely headstrong and are the house that gets in to trouble the most"

As Susan sat Hannah rose and said "Most Hufflepuff's are loyal and hard working but they did not know when to retreat during the last war and most of the casualties where Hufflepuff's who did not know when to retreat"

Harry rose when she sat down "Ravenclaw's are smart and nice but they don't know how to live with the exceptions of a few like Fred and George Weasley but the point of this was not to make you feel bad" he stopped.

Susan picked it up "It is to make known to you that".

Hannah picked it up "Your houses are not the best no matter you all have strengths and weaknesses".

Neville continued "We also know that you are all the same generally it is the choices you make that make you who you are".

Harry finished "So we ask you to break down the boundaries and no Weasley twins that does not mean school bounds but it probably won't stop you anyway" he paused as laughter rolled around the hall "It means you should intermingle and make friends in a different house as the founders wanted" he stopped to let it sink in.

"Now off to bed Prefects show them the way to their dorms" the Headmistress ended the feast.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline everything else Harry Potter related belongs to JK Rowling, I write this for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of the public.

**(A/N This chapter will cover Harry meeting the founders and claiming his houses)**

Chapter 6

As Harry awoke he smelled Susan's hair and then last night came back to him.

Flashback

"Ok me and Hannah will take one dorm you and Susan can take the other Harry" Neville said settling the current debate of where they would sleep and as he announced every one face palmed and everyone minus Neville was thinking 'How did I not come up with that'.

"Ok shall we retire then Susan?" Harry questioned.

"Why but of course" she replied.

Then Hannah who was the most childish of the group said, "Remember locking and silencing spells guys".

"That will not be necessary" a new voice chimed.

The four nine year olds turned and saw four pictures of the founders.

"Also please call us by our first names please" Godric said.

'How did we not notice that'? Everyone was thinking.

"We only got here four minutes ago as soon as the Headmistress informed us that are heirs had arrived" a woman that they all suspected was Rowena said.

"As to why it is not necessary is that after Rowena and Salazar became a couple we added a lot more charms to the rooms which was also necessary because Helga and I had also become a couple" after Godric said this all jaws dropped (minus the founders) as they had found out something that no one else knew. Harry made a mental note to write the author of 'Founders a History' about this.

"Well met I am Harry Rowena's heir and soul bonded to Helga's heiress" Harry said.

"Susan Helga's heiress and soul bonded to Rowena's heir" Susan said.

"Neville Salazar's heir and soul bonded to Godric's heiress" Neville added.

"Hannah Godric's heiress and soul bonded to Salazar's heir," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you all" the founders said in unison.

They continued talking about their past's they were interrupted by an owl knocking on the window and she had a letter.

"Hedwig thanks" Harry said and she flew off into the night.

The letter bore the Gringotts seal and read.

'Dear Mr. Potter we are writing to request a meeting with you about the properties you all 5 of them own as Lord Potter please come to Gringotts on Saturday at 11 o clock.

Yours respectively

Griphook

Harry finished the letter and passed it around to all his friends.

"Do you want us to come with you to Gringotts" Neville said.

"Only if you want to and you may as well because you will then find out where we are going to vacation over the many holiday's" Harry said.

"I'm in" and "Yes" and "Why not" was heard from them.

"Ok be ready to leave tomorrow at 10:45" Harry said.

End Flashback

They all awoke and ate the next day and at 10:45 they left for Gringotts via the Floo network.

"Ah Harry it is good to see you again" Griphook greeted them as they came into his office.

"And you as well Griphook" Harry said

"So down to business" Griphook started "You have five houses that you need to claim and then I would advise that you look them over and add shark wards to the few beach side properties as well as double the avalanche ones in the alps house" as he said this everyone's jaws progressively got lower and lower.

"Oh ok" Harry managed to get out.

Griphook gave him a list of the properties, Marauder Cove (Caribbean), (A/N thanks for letting me use that JackPotr) Lily's hideout (Florence Italy), Potter's perch (Alp house), Sirius's hangout (Paris and they all knew why it was called that) and Harry's house (Which was supposed to be his house when he got older which was in Spain on a very remote beach) once he claimed them all and doubled the wards on all he said he would check them out tomorrow.

(A/N another chapter and I hope you like it. I would not normally ask this but please review.)


	7. Chapter 7

I got tired of going back to my other stories to copy my disclaimer so I made a new one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Fuck and for those of you who don't like my language deal with it, I rated it M for a reason.**

(A/N in this chapter Harry and Susan will look over all the properties and decide what to do with them)

Chapter 7

After the meeting with Griphook Harry and Co. flooed back to their dorm in Hogwarts and went to lunch. As they arrived at lunch the Headmistress stood "Your attention please I have some announcements, as the four founders heirs and heiresses have come to Hogwarts so they can take their OWL'S".

She was cut off by a 4th year Slytherin who said, "how come they can do that they can't be that smart" and a few others nodded in approval.

"I can assure you that the heirs and heiress are better than most aurors when it comes to spell casting with the exception of Alistor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt and they would probably still best them in a fight" the Headmistress replied and at this many muttering went around the hall.

Harry stood "Anyone that wants to test me can duel me later on the weekend if it does not interfere with your studies or mine" everyone in the hall shut up because as he said this a hard look came into his eyes and nobody in the hall wanted to test him at fighting and most of the second, third, forth, fifth and sixth years came way to close to wetting themselves at the look in his eyes.

Then a seventh year Gryffindor stood "I will take you on right now unless you are just shoveling shit about your abilities" most of the hall looked at him like he was crazy and he was a little bit but he was probably the best student dueler (Harry and Co. don't count as they are not really students).

"Very well" Harry replied calmly and waved his hand and moved all the tables to the side of the room and cast a shield around the tables that would absorb any spells that hit it for the security of the students.

The boy started casting minor spells, which Harry just deflected wandlessly and wordlessly with contempt soon the student upped the ante throwing Bone breakers and Bone exploders and every major jinx and spell and curse that he could think of and now he was getting enraged as Harry just blocked or conjured pieces of stone into moving shields to defend him not even throwing a spell just watching the student tire himself out without retaliating. Eventually the student passed out exhausted and naturally most in the hall (minus Minerva and Filius Flitwick who had helped train them) was shocked here was a nine and three quarters old kid who took down a seventeen year old without using spells.

"Now we must go we have other things to attend too" Harry said and lowered the shield and moved the tables back into place and then left with his friends.

They went up to the common room and flooed to Marauder Cove to look it over. As they arrived three house elves came out and greeted Harry.

"My name be Joddy," one said.

"Mine be Pokey," another announced.

"My name is Blinky," another said

"And we attend all the Potter properties" Joddy said.

"We have them all well prepared for any visit at any time now we will gives yous a tour" Blinky said.

They toured all the properties most of the features where the same except Potters Perch, the others where formed in a semi circle with a walkway up the sand (those that where beach properties) and Lily's hideout and Sirius's Hangout where both perched on hills or a small mountain in the case of Lily's hideout that was obviously very isolated part of Florence where a semicircle with a path that led to the front door the backyards of Sirius and Lily's places had a quidditch pitch and a big yard with a swing set and an obstacle course respectively. Marauder cove had a giant yard set up for big family meals. All the houses had 5 to 6 bedrooms 4 bathrooms, a potions lab, charms lab, transfiguration lab, dining room, drawing room, living room and a game/music room that was obviously for Sirius and James and Harry. Now Potters Perch had a training room, armory, the stuff the other houses had, a heated swimming pool, medical wing, and it was built into the side of the tallest alp, it retreated into the side of the mountain and the side facing out was made of glass so you had a great view of the mountains from the Living room. In the Living room there was also a giant fireplace that could fit 5 or 6 giant bonfires in it. With checking the houses and touring them Harry and Co. went back to Hogwarts and slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Fuck.

(A/N training begins)

Chapter 8

Harry's POV

That night when they got back to their common room Minerva was waiting for them.

"What can we do for you Headmistress?" I asked.

"Please call me Minerva or professor," she said "As for what you can do report to me at 9:30 sharp tomorrow for your first lesson in advanced transfiguration" and with that she left.

"Ok all we had best get started in hand to hand training and weapons combat," I said.

"Why I mean I am not a slacker but why all this training" Neville intoned and it looked like Hannah wanted to explain so I nodded to her.

"Well Nev all of the Founders where constantly being attacked but since they were the best of the best they always came out on top since we are the heirs of the Founders I seems likely that we will be attacked by more than a few people that's why we are training so hard so we can survive" she explained.

"Oh ok so lets get to it" Neville said.

"Also how has your animagus coming Nev?" Hannah asked him.

"Oh here I can do it now" and with that Neville transformed into a stunning male Falcon.

"Sweet dude now we can all go for flies" I was of coarse referring to the flies Hannah, Susan and I went for back before we got our Hogwarts letters. They went to the armory/training room and picked up their founders weapons, the sword of Gryffindor, the staff of Hufflepuff, the daggers of Slytherin (which also transformed into a small hand axe and a shield) and the Wits of Ravenclaw (two dual wield short swords). They activated the training dummies and took turns Harry took his weapons and got ready the dummy came at him slowly and they started circling each other.

"Now remember Harry you must become one with the weapon for it to work correctly" Rowena said from the portrait on the wall. Harry hit hard and fast he thrust both swords at the dummy one held about a foot higher than the other and the dummy blocked one but the other got trough and hit him in the neck. He kept upping the difficulty level till it was on max and he was fighting four on one easily. The others had similar experiences, it turns out that the staff has two blades that pop out of the ends and the daggers can be thrown and will always hit their target. Two hours later the two heirs and heiresses had showered and were getting ready for bed.

"You did fantastic Susan" Harry told her.

She smirked "You didn't do half bad yourself Harry" it was true they had both won in a five on one match with all dummies on the highest level. Harry hugged her tightly and kissed her softly, and then the kiss became an all out snog in the distance Harry heard.

"Well if you can't beat them join them" it was Neville.

They were in the common room

'Whoops, no actually I don't care' and kissed Susan again.

After about a 20-minute snog session they heard a throat clear in the direction of the doorway Harry looked over to see the twins beaming at them 'I still don't care' Harry thought, "Can we help you?" I asked.

"No it can" twin 1 started.

"Wait till tomorrow" the other twin finished.

"Goodnight" the said together

(A/N another chapter sorry I couldn't update yesterday)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I no own notin.

(A/N my epic apologies for no updates blame quest don't kill me).

Chapter 9

Harry and Co. made their way down to the charms classroom for their dueling lesson with professor Flitwick. In the corridor to the charms room they met up with the twins.

"So what did you want last night guys?" Harry asked.

"We wished to ask for your assistance tonight with the prank of a century" George said (He was wearing a jumper with a G on it).

"It involves the teachers dinner tomorrow" Fred said.

"We want to start with turning the teachers hair their least favorite color, then they can only talk in the opposite genders voice, after that they can't take points or give detention in any way shape or form and finally we make them all grow beards and mustaches or lose their beards or mustaches" George explained.

After a few looks "were in what do you need?" Harry asked.

"We need you to spread the word among the younger years so everyone turns out for the prank tomorrow and then the next day they cause as much havoc as possible" Fred informed them.

"Ok and one thing how long do these things last?" Harry asked.

"Oh two weeks this is going to be wicked" George said with mischief in his eyes.

"Ok we will start our end of it after our class" Susan said.

They went in and where greeted by Flitwick.

"Ok we are going you take turns dueling amongst your selves and then the two winners will face each other and then that winner will face me, only rules are no spells that could kill or seriously injure, Ok? First Harry Vs. Hannah and then Neville Vs. Susan" Flitwick said.

Harry and Hannah stepped into a ring about forty feet around on the floor then a shield came up around them to absorb stray spells.

"Begin" Flitwick said.

The curses started flying Harry was letting out fast mild power spells "Stupify, Ruducto, Brackium Imendo, Asoo Fury, Diffindo, Incarserous, Brackium Preckto, Osos Ros, Stupify, Legsre Reximay, Incendio Wickto, Confringo.

Hannah dodged the stunner and the smashing curse blocked the bone remover and the bone slicer, flipped over the cutter and incarcerating curses, dodged the bone breaker and bone exploder, sent a stunner at him and a bone breaker, blocked the stunner and the leg switcher sent a water charm at the wall of fire and dodged the exploding curse.

"Stupify, Brackium Preckto, Augwementi, Ruducto, Brackium Imendo, Rescues Indigment, Incarserous, Impedimenta, Legsre Reximay, Stupify Maxima, Confringo, Stupify, Legsre Reximay, Stupify, Suntificia, Stupify.

Harry dodged the stunner, bone breaker, smasher, bone remover, blocked the arm trapper, chain binder, he got tripped and rolled out of the way of the leg replacer sent stunner at her, dodged the super stunner, blocked the exploder, stunner, leg replacer, stunner and was blinded for a minute or so by the blinding hex and then hit with the stunner.

"Dam here Neville" Susan gave him five galleons.

Flitwick was stunned he had noticed a few of the spells were wandless and a few soundless spells and he could not believe it.

"O Ok Neville and Susan" he announced shakily.

(A/N I can't think of new spells so it went sum what like the last one)

"Susan wins" now Flitwick was scared because he would have to face one of the most powerful witches he had ever met in his life in a few minutes.

"Dam here Harry" Hannah handed him seven galleons.

"Susan Vs. Hannah" Flitwick said.

(A/N once again not doing it)

"Susan W Wi Wins" Flitwick was now in the process of shitting himself.

(A/N Susan wins)

Flitwick was now on the floor panting hard and feeling rather like he had been hit by five trains and Susan just stood there looking at the twelve-time world dueling champ breathing lightly and barely sweating.

"Here Harry" Neville and Hannah said in unison and tossed him ten galleons apiece.

"How did you know she would win?" Neville asked.

"Because I taught her along with dad and if Hannah had not used that cheap shot I would have won easy" Harry replied.

(A/N well I'm done for now)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not my slave.

(A/N Fred and George are now members of Harry and Co.).

Chapter 10

I am really running out of ideas I just don't know what to do **down on my knees** help me please if by Wednesday May 30th I will consider putting it up for adoption. This is what I will start with so form your ideas around it HELP ME and read my story on how to get your name in the GOF.

Fred was running away from Filchs' office after setting up the most major prank.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I no own

(A/N thanks to my good friend tymes24 I have decided what to do please give feed back, Harry and Co. are now called the Demon Pranksters)

-Dementor speak-

Chapter 11

Fred was running as fast as he could from Filch's office after setting one of the best pranks of all time.

"Well Mister Weasley so good to see you I am afraid I must ask you to come with me" a false grandfatherly voice said from behind him, as he turned he was stunned and tied up. He looked into the false kind eyes of Dumbledore.

'How did he get out of Askaban?' Fred wondered just then he thought hard about where he was and what was going on and the medallion on he chest heated up and sent messages to Smoky or Harry Leader of fighting, Diver or Susan Leader of strategy, Jet or Neville Second of Fighting, Screech or Hannah Second of strategy, Eye because he is an eagle or George Second in pranking, and the they replied to him Fall cause he is a falcon or Fred First in pranking. Ten seconds later Harry, Neville, Hannah, Susan, and George came running down the hall. Dumbledore turned only to find a dead end.

"As founders heirs we can ask the castle to reform for things just like this" Harry said. Dumbledore drew a breath to speak but was cut off.

"Stay silent you mad old fool and if you say the greater good I will rip your vocal cords our!" screamed Susan.

"Just what do you have against me miss. Bones?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh let's see you put my husband with abusive relatives and he was barley saved by Hannah's parents, you kept him in the dark about everything, you manipulated him trough the Dursley's even though Mister Moldy Shorts is dead and has been for 10 years or so, and you have one of the people I consider a brother on the floor bound up oh no wait scratch that" as Susan had been talking Fred had been freed by Neville and now had his wand to Dumbledore's neck.

"I did it all for the greater good and for Harry's safet" he was cut off as Susan yelled.

"Severesco Vocalla" and Dumbledore's vocal cords were ripped out through his foot.

"Yikes that had to hurt" George commented.

"You think" his twin said.

While they were talking Dumbledore called for Fawkes his phoenix he came but to his surprise he settled on Harry's shoulder.

He made a motion indicating confusion and looked at Fawkes.

"Oh that we found out how you bound him to you against his will and how his real familiar was Harry all along" Susan said as if discussing the weather.

"Yah so Dumble Fuck what yah gonna do now" Harry said.

Susan leaned over and whispered, "Remove his balls then his feet then his fingers then his hands".

Harry smirked "I am glad you are on my side Fire wip?" he asked.

She nodded "Go ahead".

Harry concentrated "Firescio Ocio" a five foot long whip appeared out of the end of his wand and he went to work. Dumbledore thought later 'I am glad they took out my vocal cords' or else he would have cried like a little bitch but them who wouldn't have. Sadly (for the kids) the dementors came and took Dumbledore away.

-Thank you young ones for helping us with his capture know that neither you nor any of your kin will be harmed by us- the lead dementor said.

-Thank you- Harry replied and bowed to the dementor.

(A/N done sorry but I am so tired I almost fell asleep while writing this review).


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(A/N sorry it's been a while I was on a road trip! And I only got back two days ago and I just did not have the inspiration to write anything).

Chapter 12

Time skip about 8 months day before OWL tests.

"Morning all" Harry said as he approached the founder's table.

"Morning Harry, get all studied up?" Hannah asked.

"Seriously Hannah why study? We already know most auror level spells and have completely mastered most if not all the seventh year material," Neville asked even though he had studied too.

"That's the point we have to review because we haven't done those particular spells in a few years or so" Hannah replied.

"Ah here's our ickkle Demons" George said as he and Fred walked up.

"Ah so they are now do tell where are Smoky and Diver on this fine morning?" Fred asked.

"Why didn't you just use the map?" Neville asked.

"Oh we don't take it everywhere with us" Fred replied as if it was obvious.

"Fine I'll look" Hannah pulled her copy of the map out she looked all over and finally found them on the seventh floor corridor. When they asked the twins about what was up there they replied.

"The room of requirement or the ROR for short, it becomes what every you want it to" Fred supplied.

"Ah that's what Harry meant by planning something romantic" Neville said.

"What!" Hannah and the twins asked together.

"Oh Harry said that he was planning something of a romantic getaway for Susan today, I was wondering what he was going to do" Neville replied somewhat scared by being triple teamed on by Screech, Eye and Fall.

"And did he say what he was going to do for this 'romantic getaway'" Hannah asked.

"Yes he was going to make her breakfast in bed or something," Neville said somewhat squeakily.

"Hmm I wonder what else he is going to do" Fred wondered.

"Who knows with Harry I mean come on the boy is as unpredictable as a sphinx and as crazy as a house elf given clothes" George said raising laughs all around.

ROR

"Hey Su ready for breakfast?" Harry asked from a small room off the main dining room the ROR had made for them.

"Yah I'm starving" she replied with enthusiasm from the small chesterfield (A couch that folds into a bed).

"Well then voila" he said as he carried two plates in with toast, sausage, bacon, potatoes (cut into squares and fried), two glasses and a jug of pumpkin juice.

"Harry! You made all of this?" Susan asked amazed.

"For you anything" Harry replied.

"Aweee" came collectively from the doorway. The room was suddenly ablaze with colors from many spells; in the end Eye and Fall had fish heads (No gills), bodies of slugs, feet of a centaur, and the claws of a newborn robin. Neville and Hannah were just immobile and hanging by their tongs from the ceiling (it didn't hurt at all). As one Susan and Harry burst out laughing.

(A/N I am sorry I am really distracted and am not in the best of moods to write today I will attempt to keep up on it but rest assured a week and a half and I will be updating every other day).


End file.
